The Fire Inside
by QuickStrike15
Summary: Out of nowhere, Megatron is attacked. It appears the Vokdroids might actually win! Sixth in the series.


The Fire Inside  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
The Vokdroids work strenuously hard on a project inside their base.  
ROCKHARD: "How long until the weapon is fully functional?"  
FORESTATOR: "E.T.A of project completion: 120 cycles."  
ROCKHARD: "Good work."  
FIREFIGHTER: "This is our key to victory! The outsiders don't stand a chance!" He grabs his flamethrower, and welds two steel plates together.  
LIQUIDA: "I thought we agreed not to underestimate them anymore."  
FIREFIGHTER: "This is different, we can't fail this time. This is the ultimate weapon!"  
WINDIT: "The more power we will to our cause, the better. They can't possibly fight against us!"  
ROCKHARD: "Well, we'll see, once the project is complete. Continue construction."  
FORESTATOR: "Yes, sir." He turns his eyes back to his work.  
ROCKHARD: "The power struggle ends today!"  
  
***  
  
Silverbolt and Tigerhawk soar through the air on patrol. Silverbolt taps his Com-Link.  
SILVERBOLT: "Silverbolt to base. Scan of Grid Trion complete. No sign of Predacons or Vokdroids in the area." Optimus comes in over the other end.  
OPTIMUS: "#Good. Check out Grid Arakis, then bring it on home. Optimus out.#"  
SILVERBOLT: "As you command." Silverbolt and Tigerhawk enter Grid Arakis. "I do not fear we will run into any opposition out here. The Vokdroids are probably busy planning an attack on one of the bases, and the Predacons are more than likely planning for that sort of an attack. A defensive maneuver would be best at this point in--" He is shot from the sky, howling in pain.  
TIGERHAWK: "Silverbolt!" He swoops down. Both Maximals then spy three Predacons, in robot mode.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Do ya ev'r shut yer trap, wolfie?"  
DINOBOT: "Ah, the fur and feathers duo! Take no prisoners!"  
WASPINATOR: "Waspinator's got no problem with that!"  
SILVERBOLT: "We must defend ourselves! Silverbolt, Maximize!"  
TIGERHAWK: "Tigerhawk, Maximize!" They transform to robot mode.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Ya're mine, prairie dog!" He hops in front of Silverbolt.  
SILVERBOLT: "So, three against two. You do realize this is completely unfair."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Ya win any way ya can!"  
SILVERBOLT: "I know we are."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Why ya--" He fires sting shots in Silverbolt's direction. He dodges.  
SILVERBOLT: "Evil will never bring down a champion of virtue!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "I think I'm a' barf!"  
SILVERBOLT: "If you would be so kind, not in my direction." He fires a missile from his wing, taking Quickstrike aback thirty feet, before knocking him down.  
DINOBOT: "So, what have you been busy looking for?"  
TIGERHAWK: "Trouble."  
DINOBOT: "Well, it appears you've found it! It'll be your end!" He shoots an optic laser toward Tigerhawk. He dodges to the right. Dinobot fires again, Tigerhawk dodges to the left. The fuzor fires a blue comet blast past Dinobot's face. He blinks. When he opens his eyes, fog surrounds everything. "What?"  
TIGERHAWK: "Can't see, Predacon? That's too bad!" Tigerhawk transforms to beast mode and tackles him. He then slashes away at Dinobot's armor.  
DINOBOT: "Relinquish me!" He kicks Tigerhawk off, back into the fog, and stands. He starts firing optic lasers in every direction. One laser finally makes contact with something, making noises of dismantled metal. Dinobot smiles a devilish smile. "Ha, ha."  
WASPINATOR: "Waspinator get blown to scrap again! Waspinator deeply depressed."  
DINOBOT: "What?" He gets hit through the chest with a lightning bolt, goes off-line, and crashes face-first into the ground.  
TIGERHAWK: "Never assume a victory."  
WASPINATOR: "Waspinator really wish Maximals would shut up now!" He gets hit on the head with a rock.  
SILVERBOLT: "Are you all right, Tigerhawk?"  
TIGERHAWK: "Perfectly fine. I wonder what the Predacons were doing here."  
SILVERBOLT: "Perhaps we should...question one of them."  
TIGERHAWK: "They'd never talk."  
SILVERBOLT: "Let us consult Optimus." He taps his Com-Link. "Silverbolt to Optimus...do you read?" Static fills his ear. "Hmmm...the frequency's jammed."  
TIGERHAWK: "They must have constructed a jamming tower just inside this grid."  
SILVERBOLT: "But we saw nothing in our aerial scan. How did they hide it?"  
TIGERHAWK: "We're going to have to look around, closely."  
SILVERBOLT: "You are right. I believe we've no opposition to fear."  
TIGERHAWK: "We cannot be sure. The next grid east of here is Decigrath."  
SILVERBOLT: "I'm sure the Vokdroids will want to keep to themselves. Megatron still is the logical target. Let's start looking around. Beast mode." They transform, and take off into the air, sticking closely to the ground for a better scan of the land.  
  
***  
  
FORESTATOR: "Yes! This is better than I expected! The power fluctuations are being excepted at an exceptionally high speed! It will be complete in only 1 cycle!"  
ROCKHARD: "Excellent work, Forestator. The sooner this is active, the better."  
  
***  
  
SILVERBOLT: "I still see nothing."  
TIGERHAWK: "Look there! A mountain! Let's see if I'm right..." He accesses his Com-Link, to be greeted by loud static. "The static grows louder this way. The jamming tower is hidden in the mountain."  
SILVERBOLT: "Megatron gets smarter every day. Let us bring it down." They fly over to the mountain, and land.  
TIGERHAWK: "I'll handle this." He transforms to robot mode, flies up to the top of the peak, and shoots blue comet blasts from his hands into it. It shakes.  
SILVERBOLT: "It's working!" Tigerhawk launches lightning bolts into the rock, toppling it over. "Good work."  
TIGERHAWK: "It's all in the wrist."  
  
***  
  
FORESTATOR: "It's on-line!"  
ROCKHARD: "Excellent."  
WINDIT: "Rockhard, scanners show destructive activity in Grid Arakis."  
ROCKHARD: "That's just west of here. A perfect test to see what our new device is capable of."  
  
***  
  
TIGERHAWK: "Well, the jamming tower's out of commission. That's it for the grid. Let's head back." He floats into the air.  
SILVERBOLT: "We have had quite enough activity for the day."  
A deep, metallic-toned voice speaks. "Oh, have you now?"  
TIGERHAWK: "What?" They look over to a familiar, gold-colored transformer.  
SILVERBOLT: "Inferno?"  
INFERNO: "Yes, it is I."  
TIGERHAWK: "I thought he was destroyed."  
SILVERBOLT: "I heard the same."  
INFERNO: "I have been greatly upgraded by the Vok. Everything is clearer to me now."  
SILVERBOLT: "The Vok?!"  
INFERNO: "Of course. Their path is the only truth. Megatron must be destroyed in order for time and space to repair itself. The damage continues to grow. And it is known that the Maximals will only stand in the way. You must be terminated."  
TIGERHAWK: "Must we resort to violence?"  
INFERNO: "There is no other choice, for any of us." He pulls his blasters, and begins firing rapidly at the two Maximals.  
SILVERBOLT: "It appears...our insect friend is correct, for once. Maximize!" He transforms to robot mode, and fires twin missiles from his wings toward Inferno. They explode on contact, having no effect on the transformer, as he continues his attack. "My...my missiles didn't damage him!"  
TIGERHAWK: "His body structure must have been completely re-invented!"  
INFERNO: "You must not interfere with the mission." He fires at Silverbolt, knocking him flat on his back.  
TIGERHAWK: "I will not allow you to harm my friends!" He fires two comet blasts from his hands. Inferno's chestplate deflects the shots.  
INFERNO: "You will not defeat me. Surrender now."  
TIGERHAWK: "I am afraid I cannot do that."  
INFERNO: "Then you will be eliminated." He fires once into Tigerhawk's wing, dropping him from the sky. He lands on his feet. "Do not attempt to stop me. You will only pay with your life." He starts his propeller, and rockets away from them. Tigerhawk goes over to help up Silverbolt.  
TIGERHAWK: "Are you injured?"  
SILVERBOLT: "I think not. What are we to do about Inferno?"  
TIGERHAWK: "We've done all we can. Call in Optimus." Silverbolt taps his Com-Link. "Silverbolt to Optimus."  
OPTIMUS: "#Optimus here. Have you completed patrol?#"  
SILVERBOLT: "Yes. We made short work of some Predacons, then ran into a new and improved Inferno. He's been reprogrammed by the Vokdroids."  
OPTIMUS: "#What happened? Are you damaged?#"  
SILVERBOLT: "We'll be fine. You need to deal with Inferno. He should be headed toward the Predacon Base now."  
OPTIMUS: "#Okay. Get back to base as soon as you can. Cheetor and I will try to dispense of Inferno before he gets to Megatron.#"  
SILVERBOLT: "Understood. Silverbolt out."  
TIGERHAWK: "So, it's in Optimus' hands now."  
SILVERBOLT: "There are none more capable. Let us be off." They transform to beast mode, and fly back to base.  
  
***  
  
At the Predacon Base, Megatron composes a new battle strategy.  
MEGATRON: "Computer, show all mountain ranges in all sectors surrounding Grid Decigrath." The computer displays the results. "I may be able to utilize a sneak attack, and possibly more..."  
SAURPION: "Megatron!"  
MEGATRON: "Insolent fool! Haven't I told you, never disturb me while I am devising an attack plan!" Saurpion hides his face.  
SAURPION: "I-I-I-I was just saying that there's something headed straight for our base, and it's coming fast!"  
MEGATRON: "Identify, you idiot!" Saurpion hits a few keys.  
SAURPION: "It appears to be...Cybertronian in origin."  
MEGATRON: "Cybertronian? What on Earth could it be?"  
SAURPION: "Well, whatever it is, it'll be here in 20 microcycles!"  
MEGATRON: "Set Sentinel to full power. It won't breach my base." Saurpion hits a few more keys.  
SAURPION: "It's done. I hope you're right."  
MEGATRON: "Of course I'm right, Saurpion. You know as well as anyone that I am a brilliant tactician. Having conned the Maximals out of their precious defense grid, I gained an advantage, one that makes me practically invincible. Nothing could get through the shields." The base shakes, and the lights go out.  
SAURPION: "Megatron, we've lost all power!" A hole is blown in the wall. Inferno enters.  
INFERNO: "Hello, and good-bye, Megatron!"  
MEGATRON: "Inferno? This is impossible! I saw you--"  
INFERNO: "What you saw was the end of my old life, one of blind loyalty. The Vokdroids have shown me the light, what is truly important, and that is the balance restored--"  
MEGATRON: "To time and space, yes, yes, I've heard it all too many times. Inferno, are you going to let those alien imbeciles influence you like this? You're my most loyal soldier."  
INFERNO: "I was nothing more than a mindless drone. Yours was the only opinion I ever heard about the Beast Wars. I now know that all of this is useless! Ancient history! The Decepticons lost the Great War! The chance for Predacon rule was dashed long ago! Give up!" Megatron shoots fire at Inferno. He is wrapped in the flames.  
MEGATRON: "May the Pit set your internal systems ablaze! Have you no pride?!" Inferno emerges unharmed.  
INFERNO: "Oh, I have pride. Vokdroid pride!" He grabs his blasters, and shoots continually at Megatron. He jumps from his control chair, as it is then destroyed.  
MEGATRON: "My chair! I thought I'd never see the day. You, Inferno, you would turn against me?"  
INFERNO: "I turn to what's right!" He shoots another volley in Megatron's direction. Megatron dodges. Saurpion shields him.  
SAURPION: "I can't believe this! When I went off-line, I felt bad. Not because I was with the Pit, but because I could no longer serve under the great Megatron of the Predacons! And there was one other thing I knew, something that even made me jealous sometimes. He had another trooper, just as loyal and dependable as I was. And now, for you to attack him is unacceptable! To the Pit with you!" He fires palm missiles toward Inferno. They make contact, and Inferno remains uninjured. Rampage enters the main chamber.  
MEGATRON: "Open fire!" Rampage pulls his missile launcher, and fires three missiles on Inferno. They only succeed in forcing him back. He fires an Energon beam from his weapon, striking Rampage in the leg. The limb is severed, and he falls over, his arm landing in a lava pool. It is melted off.  
RAMPAGE: "No! Aaahh!"  
MEGATRON: "So that's it, an Energon beam. That's how you breached my shields."  
INFERNO: "I do not understand your morbid fascination with the workings of your executioner."  
MEGATRON: "I'll never be defeated by the likes of you, Inferno."  
INFERNO: "Keep in mind, my like is different now."  
SAURPION: "Not different enough for me to take out!" He draws energy from the lava pools into his fingertips. "This is gonna be hot!" He fires red lightning bolts into Inferno. They fail to affect him. "My...my bolts don't even breach his armor! What's he made of?"  
MEGATRON: "Interesting. The computer says that his new armor contains elements of Cybertronian, alien, and organic materials. It can withstand any kind of attack. Matched with his new intelligence level, he will make an invaluable warrior."  
SAURPION: "Wait a second! Back on our side? He's trying to kill us!"  
MEGATRON: "At the moment. He can't be too hard to break down." Inferno blasts Saurpion, knocking him to the ground, a hole blown in his armor.  
SAURPION: "Yeah, right!"  
MEGATRON: "I've been far too lenient with you, Inferno, yes. You will serve me, as you always have. There is no other option!"  
INFERNO: "The other option is for what's right!" He fires at Megatron, the Predacon commander easily dodging. He fires two missiles that completely miss Megatron, then explode behind him. He falls onto his chest.  
MEGATRON: "I can't believe I fell for that!" Inferno stands on his back.  
INFERNO: "It will be the last thing you'll ever fall for!" He puts his blaster to Megatron's head. There is an explosion. Megatron opens his eyes to see Inferno on his back, trying to find his blaster.  
MEGATRON: "What?" He turns in the other direction, to see Optimus, his chest cannon smoking, with Cheetor standing next to him.  
OPTIMUS: "I can't permit you to destroy Megatron!"  
MEGATRON: "Permit him? I don't need a bodyguard, Primal!"  
OPTIMUS: "Tough lugnuts." He transforms to flight mode, and flies over to Inferno. Cheetor follows. They transform to robot mode.  
INFERNO: "Ah, Optimus Primal, the self-proclaimed hero for all that is good. You are standing in the way of future evolution!"  
OPTIMUS: "You just don't see things my way. Trust me, if Megatron hadn't stolen the spark he now holds, I'd hand him over to you without question."  
MEGATRON: "I am not a crate of Cybertronian cargo! I am a force to be reckoned with!"  
OPTIMUS: "Shut up!"  
MEGATRON: "Die!" He fires in ice beam on Optimus.  
CHEETOR: "Big Bot, look out!" Optimus ducks, and the ice beam catches Inferno's head. He hits the ground.  
OPTIMUS: "Can't we all get along, just for right now, Megatron? Your life is in danger, and like it or not, I can't leave until I'm sure you're safe."  
MEGATRON: "After I'm done with Inferno, you'll be vaporized!"  
OPTIMUS: "Fine, if that's the way you want it!" He goes over to Inferno. Cheetor is analyzing him.  
CHEETOR: "I think he's out. He got hit hard in the head."  
INFERNO: "Not hard enough, fools!" He blasts Cheetor and Optimus, and stands. "I have a mission to complete! For...the...Vok!"  
MEGATRON: "No! His intelligence!" Inferno flies into the air.  
INFERNO: "Good-bye!" He aims both blasters at Megatron, and gets shot twice in the back. He falls to the ground.  
MEGATRON: "Where did that come from?" He looks in the directions of the Maximals. They have not yet recovered from their hits.  
INFERNO: "My...queen?" Megatron looks to Inferno, who has returned to his original form.  
MEGATRON: "Inferno? Your armor! What happened?"  
INFERNO: "I...I don't know. The last thing I remember...is saving Dinobot from that Energon beam. But I am back to serve you, Royalty!" He stands up, and salutes.  
MEGATRON: "Perfect. My tactical advantage blasted away before I can blink!" He slams his dragon head into his other hand. "But, armor or no armor, the Beast Wars are mine to win!"  
CHEETOR: "We'll just leave you to your thoughts, Mega-Ego." He and Optimus transform to flight mode, and vacate the Predacon Base.  
MEGATRON: "Well, let's compile the progress report. I have five Predacons in need of the CR tanks, one destroyed jamming tower, two Maximals that just escaped my grasp, and I've lost my chance to control the greatest war advantage ever known. What progress?!"  
INFERNO: "You've regained the undying loyalty of your sub-commander." Megatron places a hand on his forehead, and drags it down his face.  
MEGATRON: "Yes, I have that to look to. Now, we must get our warriors repaired. Come along, Inferno."  
INFERNO: "At once, my queen!"  
MEGATRON: "I've told you, don't call me that!" Inferno places his hands over his spark.  
INFERNO: "Ah, Royalty. I'd do anything for you."  
  
***  
  
The sound of incessant typing echoes inside the cave, as Tarantulas works at his computer.  
TARANTULAS: "Well, not even Megatron could have guessed that my alien extraction device is still functional. And once they examine what it is they're dealing with, any scientist worth their salt could assemble an elemental splitter. So sorry, Megatron, but I just couldn't allow you to have Inferno's newfound armor, it wouldn't work with my plan at this point in the process. If anyone is to gain tactical advantages, I am first on the list. And with my newest invention, I believe I am ready to collect." He cackles wildly to himself.  



End file.
